


In A Million Different Universes...

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: NY, Cowboy Bebop, Doctor Who, Eureka, Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Multiple Crossovers, Running Away, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a theory that the universe makes copies of itself to account for all the possibilities and these duplicates will proceed independently, so in one universe things go one way and in one go another, and so in one universe these characters may have met and in another a different set of characters may have met. These are some crossover meetings that <i>could</i> have happened, somehow, somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Million Different Universes...

**Author's Note:**

> While I was moving my files from one computer to another I ran across a ton of crossover drabbles I had written and I finally got them cleaned up and organized. The first Wholock one was written for **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** who had wanted me to write a Pondlock drabble with the prompt " _running_."

  
**Less Flirting, More Running**  
Sherlock/Doctor Who  
_Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond & Eleventh Doctor_   


“I thought you were joking when you said there was an awful lot of running,” Sherlock said, easily keeping up with both the Doctor and Amy as they tried to outrun the Sontarans chasing after them. He’d been roped into traveling with them on what the Doctor had promised would be a nice, quiet adventure. It had turned into anything but as they got caught in the middle of an all out brawl in a bar that had spilled out in the streets.

“Well, this is only the, what, third time we’ve had to run so far?” Amy said, grin on her face and twinkle in her eye. “If you beat me to the TARDIS I suppose I can reward you with something extra special. Maybe a kiss or…maybe something more.”

Sherlock looked intrigued and was about to reply when the Sontaran closest to them shot at them and the Doctor shoved them both. “Less flirting, more running!” he said, shaking his head. He never _did_ understand how his companions could think of their libidos instead of their lives when it came down to the important bits like, oh, he didn’t know, staying alive. Humans. He’d never ever understand them.

  
**Cute Little Kids**  
Bleach/Cowboy Bebop  
_Hitsugaya Toshiro/Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, Faye Valentine, Spike Spiegal & Kurosaki Ichigo_   


“You’re just a little _boy_!” Faye said, squealing.

Hitsugaya glared at her. “Do either of you know where we are?”

“The Bebop,” Spike said from the sofa. “Far in the future, apparently.”

Ichigo sighed. “Any idea how we can get back to the 21st century?” he asked Faye.

“Only if the little kid kisses Ed,” Faye said.

“I do not kiss men,” Hitsugaya growled.

“Edward will just kiss you then!” Ed said, hopping from her place in front of the computer, kissing Hitsugaya on the lips.

“Stop it!” he said as he pushed her away, Matsumoto laughing the whole time.

  
**Something Sciency Made Me Do It**  
Doctor Who/Eureka  
_Eleventh Doctor/Tess Fontana & Zane Donovan/Amy Pond_   


“Where are we, Doctor?” Amelia asked.

“Trying to fix a mistake in Eureka,” he replied.

“Eureka?”

“Small town in the Pacific Northwest, home to a bunch of scientists with too much time and government money on their hands. Ah!” He tapped a woman on the shoulder. She turned around, grinned, and kissed him. He gently pushed her away. “Tess Fontana?”

“Wha--?” she said, blinking.

“I’m here to help,” he said, turning to Amelia. She was too busy being kissed by a guy to say anything.

“Zane!” Tess said. “Stop that!”

The Doctor grinned. “Like I said, here to help.”

  
**To Learn To Fight Properly**  
CSI: NY/Stargate Atlantis  
_Danny Messer/Teyla Emmagan_   


He looked down at one of Teyla's bantos sticks. "You fight with these?" Danny asked.

Teyla nodded. "Yes. It is something I am very good at."

"No doubt." He nodded towards it. "Can I?"

"Please, go ahead," Teyla said with a nod. Danny picked up the stick and held it, feeling its weight in his hand. "If you would like, I can show you how to spar with these."

"I think I'd like that," he said, watching her pick up three of them and accepting one of them when she handed it to him. "It'll help me take my mind off of things."

"That is the purpose of my suggestion," she said with a smile. "Now, if you are ready, I will show you how to prepare to fight with these."

  
**Wanting The Daily Grind Again**  
Sherlock/Doctor Who  
_Greg Lestrade & Amy Pond_   


“I want a gun.”

Lestrade looked at Amy, who looked very determined and just a little bit scary. He had no clue about her beyond the fact she was a model and apparently she’d known the Doctor character for a while. He didn’t even know if she could handle a gun. But the determined look, he knew if he didn’t hand her a gun she’d find some other weapon and use it against the alien bastards.

Aliens. He’d never believed in them, not even as a child. He’d thought it was all hogwash. And now here he was, nearing fifty when a man in a blue police box dropped into his life, disrupting his vacation. His well-deserved and well-earned vacation, he might add. Aliens were attacking Egypt and it was up to the Doctor, his three friends and him. And if they were right, and this was the end of the world coming? If the woman wanted a gun he’d give her a gun.

He handed her a rather large one. She hefted it and then held it like a natural. “Held a gun before?” he asked.

“Used a machine gun to take down some aliens before,” she said with a nod. “Not in this universe, but I remember it.”

“Ah,” he said with a nod. He didn’t really want to know more about her crazy life. The sooner his life got back to normal, back to the point where the only thing he had to dread was another consult from Sherlock Holmes, the better. “Ready to get to work?”

She nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good. Then let’s take care of the threat and get back to our normal lives.” He made his way through the tomb entrance with her at his side, and waited. They’d come soon enough, and when they did? He’d send them on their way in a body bag, or however it was you disposed of dead aliens. Then he’d go home and get back to the daily grind he missed so much right now.

  
**In Or Out?**  
Supernatural/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
_Dean Winchester/Buffy Summers_   


“You have some options here,” she said, looking at the situation. “You can sit here and let me take care of it, or you can help and make a fool of yourself. Your choice.”

“So helping out is optional this round?” he asked with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, this round,” she said with a nod, gripping the scythe tighter.

“I'll opt out,” he said, putting his hands up and taking a step back. She grinned at him and went to work on the vampires. These were his type of vampires, not the ones he referred to as “sissy vamps” that bit it with a stake through the chest. No, these were the full on, cut-their-heads-off vamps that he hated dealing with. Any chance to watch a pro in action, especially that particular pro, was fine by him.

After the last head hit the floor she looked at her scythe and ran her finger across the side, flinging the blood off. “That was actually kind of fun,” she said.

“Yeah, you have to teach me some of those moves, Buffy,” he replied.

She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Only when you get superhuman healing abilities and cat-like reflexes,” she said with a smile. “Otherwise I'd lose you, and who'd I have all the witty banter with?”

He grinned, and reached over and pulled her into a kiss. “Faith?” he murmured onto her lips when they were done.

“Oh, that's just a bad joke,” she said, using her free hand to shove away from him, but she had a smile on her face, so he knew he wasn't on the couch tonight. That was good.


End file.
